


The Second Cumming

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long since he’d seen another of his bloodline. Of his color even. It was almost soothing to see the greasepaint smeared around the edges of his face from his thick hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Cumming

If The Grand Highblood thinks he’s going to fit, he’s sorely fucking mistaken! Unless he wants his bulge coming back out his decendent’s mouth! Good god that’d rip Gamzee in half in 2.5. And the larger knows that. And hopefully there is some kind of kindness, or something LIKE kindness in his shriveled indigo blood pusher. Maybe tonight he’s feeling ‘charitable’ at the very least. He’s had other renditions of Gamzee, as he’s mentioned.

He had explained that he was going to keep this particular Gamzee. He might not be dead, but he was keeping him. And honestly, the younger Makara hadn’t really fought back. It had been so long since he’d seen another of his bloodline. Of his color even. It was almost soothing to see the greasepaint smeared around the edges of his face from his thick hair. So he had done what the Grand Highblood had said, on his own whimsey. He wasn’t taking orders from anyone here.

And he had been somewhat nice to his little charge. Keeping him entertained with this and that, tales of the glory days slaughtering lowbloods and midbloods and even a few highblood when the Empress let him. And sometimes when she didn’t. It was nice here. He wasn’t so bad to be around. They had much to share, so it’s not like their conversations grew dull.

But the ache in the pit of the both of them came and went, and eventually it just wasn’t enough to keep their hands off one another. The smaller troll paled in comparison, coming to just above his groin when they stood side by side. The Grand highblood was far from a small troll.

And it’s his smaller size that is so irritating right now! He really just wants a nice fill, but hell if that is going to happen. They’re just going to have to come up with something else. Some other plan to get off.

God, his bulge is the size of Gamzee’s TORSO. How does he even fit th- No! Don’t think about that. He’s likely too big for ANY troll to take without- No, we’re not thinking about that!

Without clothes this is a lot easier, both bulges slick in the dim light with genetic material, dripping indigo across ashen. It’s Gamzee that takes the lead though, climbing up onto his ancestor’s lap. Instinct tells him to push himself down onto the bulge and ride him, but he’s too damn big. Big enough it’s not something to compliment. It’s just a huge inconvenience. Emphasis on motherfucking  _huge!  
_

Irritated already Gamzee just sets himself against it, staring up at His Hilariousness with a sour expression. The Grand Highblood smile with one side of his face, his bulge rolling up against the smaller troll’s nook, sending a wave of sensation to his toes and twisting into the pit of his gut. Gamzee’s eyelids flutter and chirps low in the bottom of his throat. The highblood takes his face into one hand, holding it tight before coming close,

“We figured out our little problem eh? Turn your scrawny ass around wiggler, I don’t want to look at your face when you scream my name.”

Gamzee rolls his eyes, sneering up at him, rolling his hips down and squeezing his legs around the huge bulge, “Good, I didn’t want to gag at the sight of your face anyway.”

The smaller turns himself around, curling his toes against the elder’s thighs before setting a slow, steady rhythm, grinding down against it. It’s moving and thrashing and he can’t predict what direction it’s going to go. But it feels really good. His own much smaller, way more convenient bulge can’t even attempt to wrap around the larger, so it traces lazy little lines across it.

Behind him GHB rumbles with pleasure, a sound that courses through him, rattling Gamzee’s bones. He doesn’t look back at him, but he knows his eyes are closed and he’s got a soft little smile on his lips, baring his fangs. It’s the same face Gamzee himself has more or less.

Long fingers find the end of the engorged bulge he’s rocking against, pumping the end of it in time to his thrusts, one hand keeping himself steady against the larger’s thigh, digging his claws in now and again when The Grand Highblood rocks up into him, like some ridiculously lewd mechanical bull.

They set a nice pace that has them both panting, Gamzee pumping him and rolling his nook against him and squeezing his base with his thighs. In turn The Grand Highblood tries to keep his hips in check, one large hand wrapped around Gamzee so he won’t fall off, freeing up both hands to Gamzee can use them to pump the bulge under him farther down.

“Commngh- come on child, I know you can do better than that.” He groans.

He squeezes the tip hard enough to pull a pained hiss from him, but not enough to genuinely hurt him. They might be throwing hate around, but there is not actual black intent behind the words. The younger would be dead if this were a black romance. One swipe of the claws as long as his fingers and he’d be in ribbons on the floor. And the elder doesn’t want to lose his admittedly interesting little descendant just yet, so they opt for something almost red, but with insults lace in between the pity. Neither actually gives two shits about the logistics of it all, so it makes it just a little bit easier.

Gamzee leans forward, the bulge bending to glide along his chest before he takes the very tip of it into his mouth, his lips pulled back over his teeth so he won’t cut into him. That is the last thing that the larger needed. That little pulse of pleasure to push this little fiasco into something that could bear fruit. Fruit being genetic material in this metaphor. The hand on his hip tightens and he nearly bites him out of reflex, but the hand loosens just as fast, a moan ripping through him and making Gamzee shiver.

 

  


The bulge thrashes a little harder, a little more sporadically, and Gamzee knows he’s close. He cants his hips faster and harder, keeping a tight grip on the indigo appendage, lapping his tongue against it and sucking on the tip gently. A shudder and a ripple moves through him and the young troll has enough sense in his pan to pull his face away before the indigo bubbles up and out of the tip of his bulge, the pores on the sides dripping thick sticky regality. The Highblood’s panting slows to something steady, sighing out a last breath before pulling Gamzee flush to his chest.

He tilts his head back as much as his horns will allow him to look at his ancestor’s exhausted face. He’s actually happy. Like, there’s a smile there and everything. That’s rare. Gamzee smiles up at him, something that was meant to be genuine but comes across as pride and snark. One dead eye opens a crack to look down at him.

Gamzee wiggles his hips a little, nook still dripping and bulge still tracing lazy lines across his own thighs. The large bulge has already pulled itself away, drained of everything it had. Gamzee digs his claws into him once, trying to get him to catch the drift without actually outright saying it. Fucking manners!

“Nn? What’re you digging at me for wiggler. Knock it off.” He brushes his hand away.

“Excuse you? Just because your rank ass is dead doesn’t mean you can get all up and snotty with me. Quit being a mannerless bulge teasing-”

“Put a lid on it child, jesus you’re a spitfire when you’re upset. Where the hell’d you even learn that? All the the other you’s I kept around were dazed and stupid.”

“I... I don’t wanna talk about it. You’re still a rotting chucklefuck who ain’t got a scrap’a manners in his pan.” Gamzee says, toes curling at the heat still charging through his core.

“I haven’t up and ripped those horns off your head yet. Or skinned you alive. I bet you’d survive that one for a while. I’ve been nothing but nice to your scrawny little self. You can shove it.” He growls quietly.

Something changes in Gamzee’s expression then and he half turns, looking up at him. A stone face save for one eyebrow raised just a little higher than the other, “Is that how you to talk to your Messiahs Your Hiliariousness?”

A small flicker of purple flitted across his vision and the Highblood swallows hard, staring down at him. He doesn’t so much as utter another word before he turns the small troll around in his lap, picking him up with ease. He taps one elbow with a finger and Gamzee wraps his hand around one horn, fisting the other into that ocean of thick hair.

That cool tongue flicking across the flushed lips of his nook is almost surreal. With the difference in their sizes, that tongue is almost as big as a bulge, but it’s just lined with tastebuds that set all of his nerve endings on fire with need. Gamzee rocks his hips up into his ancestor’s face, fingers pulling at hair not to pull, but because wow, _fuck yes._

At first it’s just against the edges, testing the waters and the limits of trust. But when Gamzee headbutts his horns into the Highblood’s with a small growl it’s returned with a deeper growl against him, tongue thrust into the dripping chill. A sharp gasp is ripped from the small troll, vision going blurry with an unrestrained moan.

Not quite as long as the typical bulge, but he has more control over it. Swirling it along the walls a few times before working it in a random pattern, sucking at the mix of genetic material and his own saliva dripping from his nook and down his chin, his low growls vibrating through the small troll set in his hands. Gamzee’s claws scramble across his horns, pushing himself as close to the pleasure as he can, fucking his tongue with shallow, quick thrusts.

His laughter is quiet, an edge to his joy, “That’s it. Show your Messiahs your dedication. You were always our favorite priest.”

A softer moan from the elder this time, something akin to acceptance perhaps, humming against him instead of growling. He worked his jaw more, lapping at the fluids dripping over him. Gamzee couldn’t say he knew what was in the other’s head, but mentioning the Messiahs had him wrapped around his finger like the most ridiculous little plaything. Such a good little toy.

The troll deflated against his counterpart, leaning heavily on him, letting him do the work, working his hips was difficult at this angle. He fisted his hands through his hair, biting back gasps and murmuring quiet praise. The Grand Highblood sighed a breath into him and he nearly lost it right there, the warmer rushing against all the cold sent his head reeling. He dragged his claws down the base of one of his horns, his back arching almost painfully and he came with a low pleased whine.

“Mmngh, Highblood- Fuck!”

The purple came in a torrent from his nook, splashing down around the Highblood’s chest, soaking him through, washing away more of the paint that his job itself hadn’t. He lowered his shaking charge to his lap slowly, looking down his nose at him, “Happy now child?”

Gamzee sighed, eyeing his mess, humming happily. He pushed himself up on shaky limbs, the highblood catching an arm, “You will clean your mess.”

The small troll twisted from his grip, sliding his hand free thanks to said mess, slinking from his range and leering back at him, “You’re the one covered Highblood. Looks like it’s your problem.”

The Grand Highblood stood up quickly but the smaller troll skirted out of view down a hall, the waiver of the dream bubble around them made him the most angry though. The waiver meant the little shit had changed the path to get away, likely hiding away in one of his own memories. The monstrous troll stood dripping indigo with a snarl on his lips, cringing every time the echo of a laugh or a honk reached his ears.

“Fucking wigglers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by the lovely Jesseth: http://altamaranempire.tumblr.com


End file.
